


Awating Liberation

by Svikamylla



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hatari (Band)
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2019, M/M, POV, hatari, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svikamylla/pseuds/Svikamylla
Summary: You have wanted to go see a hatari show ever since you discovered them through the Eurovision Song Contest. But you never imagined your first hatari show going this good.





	Awating Liberation

You have been a fan of hatari ever since the Eurovision song contest. Their staging was brilliant and the song did leave a mark on you. Since then you have been craving to go to one of their shows and experience their spectacle live. Coincidentally they were having a show in St.Petersberg. It wasn’t that far away so you got the tickets as soon as you had the money for them. This was going to be an extraordinary night and you knew it.

A couple of hours before the show you met with some of your friends who you at first had forced to come with you. But your obsession with hatari had been brewing all summer and did rub off a bit on them. Each of your friends now was just as excited about the show as were you. 

The idea of standing in a queue for hours on end wasn't appealing in the least so instead, you chose to go to a bad. The bar was nearby the venue so it would be comfortable to get there as soon as the doors opened. You were dawning your hatari merch in the spirit of the concert. You even got a few leather harnesses to add to the overall hatari look. 

After about an hour of sitting at the small table crowded with your friends, you were feeling suffocated. Too many people and not enough air to feed all of them. Excusing yourself from the table you made your way to the door to get some fresh air. 

The cool fall air graced your skin as your lungs cooled. Finally, no more sweaty people rubbing up against you, well until the concert that is. Finally feeling at peace you let yourself sigh deeply. It was getting a bit darker, the show will start soon probably. You look around and see a man standing a few steps away from you. Jumping back a bit from surprise you take a closer look at who it could be. Short blond hair, a sweater and a pair of black jeans. The man was finishing a cigarette. After staring for a bit longer you couldn’t believe your eyes. 

Klemens Hannigan was standing right next to you. You were ecstatic. 

“Uh, hi..?” Klemens looked at you with a worried gaze.

“Are you okay?” He seemed a bit concerned, but that's understandable considering your mouth was open and your face red.

“Yeah...Yeah, I’m good.” You mustered up the courage to answer.

Klemens looked down at your shirt and smiled once he noticed it was their merch. He walked up closer and put out his cigarette in the trashcan next to you.

“Going to our show tonight?” He smiled, God was his smile beautiful.

“Yeah” you grin back at him.

“Well, then can I ask a favor from you?”

“Sure..?”

Hatari was known as a pro LGBTQ+ band. So them doing a show in such a homophobic country as Russia came as a surprise. It may have just been a form of protest or propaganda. It was very in line with the band’s message. But the idea that Klemens proposed seemed outrageous. But just outrageous enough to work. You just had to get the front row to make the plan work. This was going to be a bit of an issue since there was already a huge line outside of the venue. But you were determined to make this work. 

Thankfully you powered through the crowd and got right to the front. No one seemed too annoyed when you slid by them. The crowd roared to life as the countdown started on the screen at the back of the stage. At this point, you were filled with more anxiety rather than excitement. But until the time of the plan, you decided to just enjoy yourself. 

Within one song Klemens had already made eye contact with you five times. It took some weight off of your shoulders that he knew where you were. Now you just had to wait for the right song to start. You were mentally preparing yourself for what was to come. 

Hatrið mun sigra started blaring through the speakers. It was time for you to get ready for the big event. Klemens had asked you not to share the plan with anyone so you were anxious to know what your friends will think. What if everything would crumble and then you’d get arrested. Thoughts were rushing through your mind as you extended your hand towards Klemens. He grabbed it and hoisted you up on to the stage. The crowd was roaring at the sight of you standing on the stage. Your friends staring at you with shocked expressions. But you had to focus on the matter at hand.

You grabbed Klemens by his chest harness and pulled him closer. He, in turn, placed a hand on your waist as you both swayed your hips to the beat of the song. Right as Klemens finished his verse he leaned in closer. His hand traveled up from your waist to the side of your face. This was it.

Your lips pressed together. It wasn’t as graceful as you expected yet it was perfect. Klemens was much more dominating than you would have thought. The kiss was rough, filled with tongue and teeth clacking together. Matthías was about to finish his verse. Klemens pulled you away by the back of your harness throwing you to the ground. He sauntered away towards the middle of the stage to finish the song. 

You were instructed to just lay on the ground until the lights shut off. And that is exactly what you did, even if all eyes were on you. You stared at Klemens in awe. It was hard to process what had just happened. The kiss was the plan all along. A same-sex kiss on stage was enough to get the media roaring. 

The lights shut off sooner than you had expected and you rushed off of the stage. The band congratulated you on while you thanked them for the amazing show. Soon you said your goodbyes but not before Klemens pulled you to the side. He handed you a note that has a number on it.

“Call me later” he winked.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but it's fun!


End file.
